


Mine

by Vearth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/pseuds/Vearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16-year-old Derek brings home a friend from school and uncle Peter gets possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bontaque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/gifts).



> For my lovely Leah.
> 
> To all the OC-haters out there: the female OC mentioned here is really totally unimportant to the story, so don't worry and just quickly read over the small part with her. Haha.

It was two weeks after Derek’s 16th birthday and he was having a friend over to work on a project for his Chemistry class. He had known Kim for two years now, since she had transferred from a private school to Beacon Hills high. She was a sweet girl, always smiling, always polite. They had been put together as lab partners this year and Derek was actually more than fine with that. Kim was a good student and she could help him a lot in Chemistry – which wasn’t exactly one of his best subjects.

They had just finished their work for today when Peter came from the kitchen a plate with some fruit on it in his hand. “Are you two still working?” he asked and Derek turned to look at him while Kim started stuffing her things into her bag. “We just finished.” he said. Peter had been around all afternoon. The rest of the pack was not at home. The younger kids were invited to a birthday party and Laura had offered to bring them there while most of the adults in the Hale family were at work.

Derek suspected that his parents had asked Peter to stay at home and have an eye on Derek and his friend. Really, what were they thinking of him? That he’d have sex with her on the kitchen table or something?

If only they knew that the person he actually _was_ having sex in inappropriate places with was not Kim but the one guy they had left at home with him to play chaperon..  
It all had started a couple of weeks ago. Peter had taken him to a camping trip to get his mind off things after Derek had went into one of his darker ‘I am a misunderstood teenager’-phases. During swimming in the lake and having barbeque over an open fire they had just ended up confessing their undying desire for one another and Derek had lost his virginity to no other than his uncle Peter on the hard and cold floor of their tent.

They both knew what they were doing could not last forever and they also knew it must not get public. Their family could not know, Derek’s friends could not know.. it had to stay their dirty little secret.  
Although Derek got a little frustrated at times when all he wanted was to jump Peter and kiss the hell out of him but he couldn’t because they were surrounded by family, it was still the best thing he had ever had.

Peter had found ways of sweeten up the times between the rare evenings they could have for themselves. Sometimes he would pick him up from school to at least spend the twenty minutes ride alone with him or he would text him things that got Derek everything from laughing to blushing - most of the time while he was at school.  
At family dinners Peter would make sure to sit either next to Derek or opposite of him so he could torture him with feather light touches on his thigh or by running up his foot Derek’s leg.

Derek had sensed that Peter didn’t like Kim’s presence from the moment she had stepped through the front door. He had been bustling around them most of the time, interrupted them more than once and while asking them if they needed anything he had been overly charming and funny – even by Peter’s standards.

Peter was jealous.

And Derek loved it.

“We were thinking about going out later.” Derek added after a short quiet when Peter was still standing next to them, looking down at him with a expression Derek could not quite read.

“Have fun then.” Peter said and gave them both a bright smile before he went upstairs. Derek followed him with his eyes before turning back to Kim. “So.. I promised to go to the movies with you last time, right? Up for that tonight?” he asked.  
She looked at him shyly but smiled brightly and nodded. “I would love that! That cowboy movie we talked about last week maybe?” she asked. Derek grinned. “Yeah.”  
They looked at each other for a moment and Derek could see how Kim literally fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He got up from the couch slowly. “I am just gonna go change into something without coke on it, okay?” he said and pointed at the dark stain on his t-shirt where he had spilled his drink on himself earlier. Kim nodded and got up as well, shouldering her bag. “I’ll wait outside then?” she asked.  
Derek nodded and led her outside before hurrying upstairs.

 

Once he was in his room, Derek could _smell_ him before he even saw him. Peter’s scent was so familiar to him and yet it stuck out to him like a sore thumb between all the other scents the old Hale house was filled with. It was something Derek instinctively searched for, just like human brains automatically searched for faces in pictures of chaos, in nature, fabrics and even the night sky.

Derek loved his uncle’s scent. He loved waking up to it after they had spent the night together in the same bed or getting up on a lazy Sunday to find the kitchen smelling like Peter everywhere he had touched something. He loved wearing Peter’s clothes coating himself in it, or stealing one of his pillows and pressing his face into it on the night’s when the others were home and he didn’t dare sneaking into Peter’s room.

“Where are you going?” came Peter’s voice from one corner of the room. Derek didn’t startle. A small smirk crawled upon his face when he replied: “Movies.”  
He took off his shirt and threw it straight into the laundry bin, shamelessly presenting his naked torso to Peter.

It was dark in his room since he hadn’t turned on the light but thanks to their heightened senses, both of them could see through the shadows without a problem. Derek thought he could hear Peter’s breath hitch when he started to unbutton his pants. He didn’t take them off yet but walked over to his wardrobe to get new, clean clothes and throw them onto the bed.

 

Next thing he knew was being dragged over and pressed face first against the glass door of his little balcony. The sharp contrast of the cold glass on his front and Peter’s hot body behind him made him shiver.  
“Movies.. as friends?” Peter whispered into his ear, sending Derek shivering even more.  
“Y-yes.. friends. Just friends.” he replied, turning his head a little so his cheek ended up being pressed against the door.

He let out a small moan when he felt Peter’s jeans-clad erection pressing against his back and felt his own cock getting harder at the mere thought of what Peter could do with that.

And Peter didn’t let him wait long. With fast, nimble fingers he finished unbuttoning Derek’s pants and pulled them down far enough to expose Derek’s bare ass. The teen felt his cheeks and ears burn up in light embarrassment when he heard Peter making a sound of appreciation.  
“Didn’t your parents ever teach you to wear underwear?” Peter teased while running his fingers over Derek’s backside, making him squirm and shiver when he touched the sensitive area at his tailbone.

Of all the places on Derek’s body that made him gasp and moan when touched, this was definitely Peter’s favourite. It always got Derek hard within seconds and it was fascinating to watch him struggle with a complete loss of control whenever he did it.

“I.. like it better this way.” Derek replied, his breath hitching at Peter’s touch.

“Makes two of us.” Peter said with a smirk that Derek could literally _hear_. He stepped away from Derek a little but the younger man didn’t dare taking a step back from the glass door. “What..?” he asked but Peter shut him up by slapping his ass softly (but still hard enough to make him flinch in surprise).

The quiet sound of a bottle being opened answered Derek’s unasked question and before he could ask another one (for real) Peter’s hands found their way back to his backside, running down between his cheeks and circling his entrance.  
“We don’t have much time. We don’t want to keep your friend waiting, do we?” Peter asked with a voice that made clear how little he really cared about keeping Kim waiting.

Derek only moaned in response when Peter pushed a finger into him, soon followed by another, scissoring and curling inside of him. It didn’t take long for Derek to start making needy sounds, nonverbally begging his uncle to do _more_. His cock was painfully hard, pressed up against the cold glass, leaving smeared trails of pre-cum on it.

“Peter..”

A moan escaped Derek when Peter pulled his fingers out. He heard him unzip his own pants and open the lube bottle again. Derek would have paid money to be able to watch his uncle touch himself, coating himself with lube. He could picture him; eyes closed, lips parted with an expression of pure bliss on his face.  
But all he could do was listening to the way Peter’s heartbeat sped up for a moment, how his breath hitched and taking in the tantalizing smell of Peter’s arousal.

Derek almost hurt his neck trying to take a look at Peter, but with a semi-gentle tug at his hair Peter got him to turn his head again and press his forehead against the glass instead. He felt Peter’s cock at his entrance and instinctively held his breath when Peter started pushing in slowly.

“Relax..” the older Hale mumbled and Derek could hear how he had to fight to keep control over his voice. He reached back and tried to touch his uncle, anything of him he could reach, but yet again his wish was denied. Peter grabbed his wrists rather roughly and brought his arms up over his head where he pressed them against the glass, holding them with just one hand.

Derek couldn’t even bring himself to care much. He was lost in the feeling of Peter slowly pulling out and thrusting back into him, getting harder and faster with every thrust. It wasn’t long until Derek was moaning and gasping, mumbling incoherent things and repeating Peter’s name over and over again, leaving hot steamy breath on the glass door.

“Can you see her?” Peter asked all of a sudden, forcing Derek to open his eyes and look down to where Kim was standing. “Yes..” he breathed out, arching his back when Peter hit his prostate. Kim was standing outside his window, waiting for him, checking her watch just when he looked down.

“All she’d have to do is look up.” Peter continued; never slowing down, never stopping. Derek felt a hand running down his side, stopping at his hip and digging its fingers into his skin. He hissed.  
“All she’d have to do is look up and she could see you like this..”

Derek whimpered, feeling the pressure in his lower regions becoming almost unbearable. His cock was still being pushed against the door with every thrust, giving him just enough friction to make him want more of what Peter wouldn’t give him.  
“She wants you..” Peter groaned into Derek’s ear, licking it when Derek let out a louder moan as Peter hit his sweet spot again.

“But she can never have you.” A chocked sob escaped Derek when Peter’s claws dug deeper into his hip and he thrusted into him with reckless abandon.

“You.. are.. mine..”

Derek threw his head back, moaning Peter’s name when his orgasm rushed over him, making him shoot his load all over the glass window where it slowly ran down. He was trembling, his legs were shaking but Peter held him up by his wrists and by pressing against him.  
“Say it.” he whispered and Derek could feel that he was close as well.

“I’m yours..” he gasped out and arched his back once more as he felt Peter coming inside of him, filling him up with his hot semen that soon dripped down Derek’s spread legs.

“All yours..”

 

While hastily putting on his new clothes and trying to make sure no evidence of what just happened was left, Derek couldn’t help the big grin on his face. No matter how good that cowboy movie was going to be, Derek knew what he’d be thinking about the rest of the evening.


End file.
